


Being Lucifer's Daughter Sucks Especially When He Has Escaped

by Kikikittykis



Series: Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honorary Winchester, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Nephilim, Nephilim reader, Reader is a Nephilim, Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Stiles isn’t taking the reader being a Nephilim very well
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Reader, Stiles Stilinski & Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Series: Teen Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991002
Kudos: 2





	Being Lucifer's Daughter Sucks Especially When He Has Escaped

“You can’t be half angel” Stiles questioned you after you told him that your father was Lucifer. “Prove it,” Stiles said as you were sitting in your living room.

“Fine” you said getting up

“What are you doing,“ Stiles said as you started to take off your shirt. Showing him your bra.

“I’m proving to you what I am” you said and let your wings unfurl from behind you the lights flickering from the massive amount of power pouring out of your wings. Your wings were beautiful; they were Black and glinted red at the tips and throughout your wings. 

“Now do you believe me” you asked Stiles 

“Of course I do, I am so sorry I ever doubted you” Stiles said to you as he took in your wings which were barely fitting inside of the room. You then suddenly clutched your head as Angel Radio went nuts filling with angels saying that Lucifer was back but he couldn’t be. He was stuck inside of the cage. The angels didn’t know about you as your powers made it unable for them to find you but you could hear them inside of your head when Lucifer tried to talk to you. 

“No no no no you are in the cage you’re not on this earth” you yelled “Run” you said to Stiles as your eyes started to glow red from your grace. “Or get behind me” Stiles scrambled to get behind you he then said

“What the Hell is going on” Stiles said

“More like what the Heaven” you said pulling out your Archangel blade and got into a fighting stance as there was a noise of wind ruffling through curtains 

“Hello Kiko”

“You” you said narrowing your eyes at the man

“What no hey dad” your dad said

“You were never a dad to me”

“Wow rude anyways join me or your friend dies”

“You won’t touch Stiles”

“Oh no not Stiles, bring them in” your dad said as two demons brought in Lydia and Scott

“Kiko what is going on” Scott said

“Let go of me” Lydia said and struggled against the demon holding her

“Let them go dad” “This is between you and me”

“Only if you join me in taking back Heaven”

“Never”

“Fine then they die” Lucifer said and raised his hand to snap before you yelled 

“Stop!!!” “I’ll help, just don’t hurt them please don’t hurt them” you were almost in tears at the thought of something happening to your friends.

“You know I never thought that my own daughter would feel for humans”

“Yeah well at least I have half a soul, now give me my friends back” you said and let your powers bubble up and your eyes glow red. 

“Fine but I’ll be back for you once I start my plan” Lucifer said, snapping his fingers and his demons and him left with some smoke. You let your emotions out and started to cry at the fact that your friends would get hurt if you rebelled and you would get hurt if you stayed

“Hey, Hey hey, calm down,” Stiles said, attempting to comfort you. 

“Please Stiles I have to go” you said and got up pushing Stiles away from you as you flew away from the scene and to somewhere peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
